dark_horizonfandomcom-20200213-history
Maxie Reiko
History Detail your character's backstory. As you play in sessions, you might want to come back to update this section with their notable exploits. Appearance Standing at an above average height for a kitsune at five foot six inches tall. Unlike the typical kitsune, she remains in a blend of her animal traits along with human base. Soft cream skin covers the entirety of her body, lacking in any obvious physical blemishes. Long silvery hair runs the length of her back stopping just above her butt. A faint glow radiates along the length of her hair, hinting at her innate magical nature. A trait that she doesn’t seek to hide. Sky blue eyes stare out at the world around her. Upon staring into them for a long period of time, it is easy to fall victim to their beauty. While your mind drifts off to a more peaceful state of mind, the world around you disappears and you risk losing yourself in the process. Poking out from her hair upon her head rests two purple furred ears, the inside of those ears are lined with hot pink fur. Should you be allowed to ever touch them, the fur is very soft having a silk like texture. Overall her body is fit, having just enough muscle to handle simple tasks and having just enough fat in the right places while maintaining a lithe body. Starting just above her rear extends a long fluffy silver furred fox tail, like with her hair, her tail has the same faint glow. The fur covering her tail has the same texture as her ears. Personality Some people would consider her an absolute sweetheart while others would consider her a domineering bitch. It all a matter of how she views you. In most cases, Maxie is fairly kind and reasonable. She enjoys spending time with intelligent and driven individuals. On the other hand, she has no reservations over acts of cruelty. Murder, kidnapping, torture and enslavement in her eyes there is nothing wrong with any of these. In her eyes, vengeance is always justified and in most cases, she will not attempt to prevent another from taking their vengeance unless they are willing to give her something in return. Be that money or your freedom, everything has a price, it’s merely a matter of how much your life is worth. Those who gain her friendship are typically freely given her protection. Loves She loves taking bathes, performing her work interrogatino people and her Deity Zura. Fears Dying permanently without purpose. Hobbies Manipulating the minds of the weak and offering tribute to her deity. When she is doing neither of these, she looks around for people to occupy her time. Family Her mother and father have disappeared, its been assumed they perished. Friends Friends of any of the Personalities will be added here. ( If you aren't here I may have forgotten. ) Rajah: Her beloved lap pet even though he is unaware of her true reasons behind their friendship, she doesn't view him as any less than any other creature. Simpleton: A bizarre but strong person who has proven his usefulness. On top of being useful, he makes a wonderful jungle gym to sit on in various positions weaker beings wouldn't be able to handle. Alleria and Jonas: Even though their relationship is purely business, Maxie would come to their rescue whenever necessary Leo: He is one of the most prideful beings that she has met so far, but he isn't vermin or food like the rest of the denizens of Hammer. Being a Dhamphir he is truly superior to all other races short of herself. Enemies People and creatures will be added here as they are made. Aspirations The greatest honor that could befall her would joining the ranks of the immortal undead as a vampire(kindred) Category:Character